Yoroshi Ojiru
by RaichiChyan
Summary: *YAOI ALERT* RenIchi OneShot. Ichigo and Renji decide to have a scary movie night... But it seems that Ichigo was more shaken by it than he let on....


It's a semi-Smut/Fluff, with humor and American-Culture thrown in. ^-^

*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo carefully placed a cd into the weird technical device.

Renji sat on the couch behind him, stuffing, what Ichigo called, "popcorn" in his mouth.

"Ichigo," Renji said loudly, "Whatcha doin'?"

The strawberry looked back at Renji, as if he were stupid. "I'm putting on a movie." he answered.

Renji looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "What's a movie?"

Ichigo sighed. He grabbed a small, grey, rectangular object and sat down next to Renji. He thought of the simplest way to describe what a movie was. "It's a moving story."

Renji cocked his eyebrow. "A what?"

Ichigo growled as if it were the easiest thing to grasp and Renji was really stupid . "If you pay attention, you'll see that it is telling a story. It's a form of story-telling. Understand?"

Renji nodded and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "I get it now."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed a small hand of popcorn.

"Say, Ichi?" Renji asked.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of movie is it? Is it an action movie? With lots of fighting and things that go 'boom!'?" Renji grinned as he clapped his hands together to imitate a "boom!" sound.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's a scary movie. It's called 28 weeks later."

"What kinda scary movie? Ghosts? Serial killers? Insane women with long black hair? Creepy blue boys that make weird cat noises?"

Ichigo glared at Renji. "Shut up and pay attention. You'll find out soon enough!"

Renji gave a pout, but decided to listen to Ichigo.

Ichigo pressed a button on the grey object (which Renji learned later was called a "remote") that highlighted the words "play movie" on the screen. He leaned back, next to Renji, and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth.

*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo watched in horror as the credits were shown on the screen. A haunting tune danced around in the room.

"Wow, Ichi!" Renji said happily as he stretched, "That was a cool movie! Lots of blood and action! And that scene with that man and his wife? Kick ass! Lets watch another one tomorrow!"

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo choked out.

That was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Ever. He has seen horrible monsters that ate the souls of the living and dead alike, but that was nothing compared to that gruesome scene. The scene with the man and his wife.

Renji smiled and pulled Ichigo up so that he was standing. "Well, lets go to bed!" He pulled Ichigo into the room and began to remove both of their clothes.

Once they were both completely naked, Renji gently push Ichigo onto the bed and slowly began to leave kisses on his neck.

"Renji," Ichigo sighed, "I thought you said we were gonna go to bed..."

"Hmmmmm?' Renji asked, his lips moving against Ichigo chest. "So you want me to stop, then?"

Ichigo groaned. "No..."

Renji smirked, as he began to suck on his lover's neck. "Then it's settled."

Ichigo turned his head so that Renji had more access to his skin. However something stirred deep in his mind....

After leaving what was his fifth bite mark on Ichigo, Renji lifted himself off of Ichigo body. He reached for the bottle that stood on Ichigo's nightstand. He ejected some of the cool liquid onto his fingers.

"You ready?" He asked, seductively.

Ichigo gulped and shifted around a bit. Usually he didn't mind being the uke, but for some reason, being under a person that was bigger than him, reminded him of something....

Renji smirked as he lowered his hand to where Ichigo's entrance was. His cool fingers began to coat the inside of Ichigo, making the smaller man writhe beneath him. Renji bit his lip in anticipation. He removed his fingers, and coated his member with the remainder of the lubricant.

He positioned himself and Ichigo's entrance, and looked down upon his lover's face, hoping to see an impatient and aroused expression.

He was not expecting the expression that was there.

Ichigo pushed Renji off of him frantically. "Get off! Get off!" he yelled, hitting Renji in the chin with his palm.

Renji fell backwards. He was dumbfounded at Ichigo's actions. "What the hell?!" he asked, "If you didn't wanna do it, then you coulda said no, and let me work it off in the bathroom!"

Ichigo buried his head in his pillow. "Leave me alone." he said, his word muffled in the pillow.

Renji frowned and crawled across the bed to sit next to Ichigo. "Hey, I'm sorry." He said softly, shaking his shoulders, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Ichigo looked at Renji. "It wasn't your fault. So don't apologize."

Renji looked at Ichigo in confusion again. "The what was it?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed. "You remember in the movie? The part where the guy kisses his wife and then he gets the disease? And it makes him go crazy?"

Renji nodded.

"And how he sat on top of his wife and began to beat the living crap out of her?"

Renji nodded again.

Ichigo looked down, embarrassed. "Well, when I seen you on top of me, I kinda.... Felt like the wife and freaked out..."

Renji tried to hide a smirk. "Oh? You were scared of a movie?"

Ichigo nodded.

Renji began to laugh. "What a baby!"

Ichigo glared at him. "You bastard! I tell you how I feel and you laugh at me? Yanno what? Fuck you!" He buried his face in the pillow.

Renji wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Berry-Chan."

Ichigo growled.

Renji ignored the gruff sound and hugged Ichigo. "But yanno what? It's ok to be scared. And it's better not to hold it in. So whenever you feel a bit frightened, just come to me, and I'll comfort you and protect you, ok?"

Ichigo looked at Renji and smiled. He kissed the bigger man sweetly, and the two of them laid down.

Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Ya wanna know something? I'm kinda disturbed by torture."

Ichigo smiled. "Ok, I'll remember that."

*~*~*~*~*

Renji sat on the couch, stuffing popcorn in his mouth. "So Ichi, what movie are we watching tonight? Another scary one?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, but I've seen this movie before, so I know I won't be scared."

Renji smirked. "So what's this movie called?"

Ichigo grinned sadistically. "It's called Saw 3."

*Owari*


End file.
